obsidianwing's quest
by xxobsidianwingxx
Summary: obsidian wing loves firestar what will she do
1. Chapter 1

**PART 1 LOVE AT FIRST SITE**

Obsidianpaw wook up to a lot of birds. She walked outside th e apps den and saw firestar. She felt her hart fluter. He was old but she thot he was hot.

"hi" she said and smiled at him.

"hey' firestar replied with a wink.

He winked! He loved her! "meat me in mah den" he said

"but I have training" obsidian paw said

"idc" firestar said

obsidianpaw was excited. Why did he want too see her in his den?

(shuld i continue pls review bye)


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2 HE LOVES ME**

Obsidianpaw eagley followed firestar to his den. When they were there he padded close too her and she got nervous. He suddenly kissed her and she gasped.

"firestar no you have a mate you cant make me have ur kits" she said

"I love u more then sandstorm! Be my mate! Idc if I am am a lut older then u!" he said

obsidinpaw pawsed. He was so hot. "ok." She memured.

Firestar kissed her agin and she kissed him bak. He pured and licked her chin.

(will continu if I get 1 nice review thankz)


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3 OH NO!**

firestar kissed obsidianpaw four a while. Suddenly he pressed against her. He purred ludly and twinned his tail with hers. Obsidian pured in plesure. He stated to get closer. Sudenly a cat came in. It was ...sandstorm!

Obsidianpaw blushd a lot and shrenk back. Firestar growlrd. "I love her not you!"

"but-but shes an dumb app!" sandstorm yelled.

"I LOVE HER!" firestar screamed.

"u only think she is sexy!"

"Well she is." firestar said, licking his lips as he gazed at obsidianpaws light blue pelt. Her ears were tipped purplish-black and her atractive eyes were forst green.

Sandstorm cried, she cried so hard obsidianpaw felt bad. "Firestar i-"

"Sh" firestar cut her off. He began to make out with her in front of sandstorm. Sandstorm sobbed. Firestar grinned wider and wider as sandstorm got more upset. He purred and so did she. Sandstorm wailed.

"Why does she hav too be so hot!" Sandstorm wailed. Then she came close to obsidian and licked her afectionately while firestar was still kissing her. Obsidianpaw growled. Gross! She thought.

Sandstrom tired to come closer but firestar broke away and chased her away "SHES MAH MATE!" He yowled.

Sandstorm ran away. Firestar turned to obsidian and purred ludly. Lets continu.

"u uh ok...ay." Obsidianpaw agreed.

they kissed for the rest of the nite.

(Thanks for postive reeviews :) its not really supposed to be funny tho lolz)


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4 LOVE TRIANGLE**

The next day obsidianpaw went to jayfeathers den. He looked at her with longing in his cool blue eyz. He pured.

"I smell firestar on u" he said.

"oh…uh…" obsidianpaw stammered.

"how abot….i get my scent on you to" he sugested. Obsidianpaw blushed. Befor she culd do anything he waz kissing her. He kissed her harder than firestar. She enjoyed it. He took it to da next level by twining there tails together. Obsidians heart raced. The blud rushed in her ears. They both pured loudly.

Obsidian left the den felling happy and satisphied. She new she liked jayfeather more den firestar…but firestar was so hot…suddenly a memery flashed in her mind. It was firestar making out wif her as a kitt. He had always loved her….who wuld she choose?


	5. Chapter 5

**PART 5 REGRET**

Obsidianpaw felt pain in her belly. She immediately went too jayfeathers den…at leest it was an excuse to see him again. She still hadn't tooled firestar about them and it had ben a week! She went to his den and acted sexy, she culd tell it gave him pleasure. "my belly hurts." She said az she ran her tale acros his cheek. Jayfeather let ot a cole breath.

"ill check it out four u" he said. Obsidian ruled over on her bak. Jayfeather brushed his paw a long her belly. Befor he could start to do somthing she wuld have liked,, he gasepd.

"OBSIDIANPAW U R PREGNANT!" he gasped.

Obsidianpaw felt sick. "are…are…they urs or firestars."

"idk" jay said.

Obsidian cried on hiz shulder "i…i….hope dey r urs…but they culd be firestars….or…" obsidian gasped, remembering back to when she was first apprenticed and liked lionblzae "THEY ARE LIONBLAZES!"

Jayfeather sobbed. "my own brother…." He cried. Obsidianpaw felt bad but she new they wer lionblazes. She rushed to the leader s den an told firestar. Firestar gave her a gash on her face. "DEY SHULD HAVE BEEN MINE" he yowled. Obsidian was hurt mentally and outsidely. She sobbed in the apprentice den…a cat came into comfort her. She luked up and it was…icewing?!

(2 b continued pls stop hating. Are you team firestar, jay, lion, or ice? XD)


	6. Chapter 6

**PART 6 NO HOMO**

Obsidanpaw felt comfortable next too icewing. She crled up against her az ice licked her afectinately. She kissed ice quickly and turned away. Instead of being shocked icewing kissed her bak on the lips. She kissed her hard and pressed against her. Obsidian shiverd. She luved a she-cat?

"I cant be wif you I had an affair wif firestar, nd pregnant with lionblazes kits, nd jayfeather is my bf" obsidian said.

"ill be ur mate instead of dumb jayfeather." Icewing said.

"ugh why does everybody luv me" obsidianpaw said.

Icewing ignored her and kissed her more. Obsidian didn't proteest. Suddenly jayfeather walked in. he didn't notice cuz he waz blind. He went ovr and kissed obsidian, her didn't know ice was kissing her to. Obsidian fekt awkward.

"I wil father da kitz" jayfeather said and walked away.

"that was close" icewing said.

Icewing walked away. _what will I tell jayfeather? I want icewing too b the kits parent wif me not him_. Obsidian thought. She cried and ran out of the camp.


	7. Chapter 7

**PART 7 QUEST**

Obsidian felt pains in her bely. She knew the kits were comeing and she waz far from camp. She layed down and had teh kits. They died except one. It was a dark brown tom. It looked nothing like lionbaze or her. Weird. Obsidian new she couldn't go back to the clan so she stayed outside for a while. She buried he kitz like dirt, she hated them and there father. She stared at the living kit.

Suddenly she relized he was differebt. Hiz eyes were amber and he already had a scar on his noz. Weird.

She went back to camp with him and saw icewing. Icewing took him to the nursery. Jayfeather was shocked she kitted and still dint know she loved icewing. Obsidian growled at him.

'I luv icewingnot u" she said.

Jayfeather ran away crying. She dint care having kits had filed her with rage.


	8. Chapter 8

**PART 8 REBORN**

Her kit was being made an apprentice it had been 6 months since she kited.

"ur name will be tigerpaw" firestar said.

TIGERPAW?! Obsidian realized something in dat moment. Her kit was tigerstar reborn. How culd she kill him b4 he was evil? She had started to actually luv him after he was born. She cried and ran away form the ceremony. Icewing ran up and comforted her.

"it will be ok I will kill him" she said

"NO!" scremed obsidian.

Ice siged "what wil we do?"

"idk" said obsidian. Her life was horrible she was only made a wario a moon ago (her name was obsidianwing btw) and her kit was an apprentice. She luved like 5 cats, and her kitwaz evil. Ugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**PART 9 THE CHOICE**

(took a brake cuz of hate. Pls stop flaming.)

obsidian had too finally chose her mate. She hated firestar, icewing was boring, lion left her, nd jayfeather was mean. She had nobody. She loved nobody. Angry filled her up. _I will kill my kit!_ She screamed in her head.

Obsidian ran out of camp. She saw tigerpaw. She jumped on tigerpaw an tackled him.

"m-mom?" he cried weekly.

Obsidianwing sliced his neck open and he was dead. His menoter berrynose gasped. "YOU ARE EXILE" he screamed.

Obsidian ran away. She left all clan territory. Suddenly she was in the mountains. She ran more, and hit a cat. He looked down at her, he was the hottest cat she had ever seen.

He had goth black fur wit ginger and brown and white patches. His eyes were dark green. They were so beautiful they looked like they had eyeliner. His fur was long and sleek. He had bright white teeth with fangs. The last thing she noticed was his goth black coller with silver spikes and a scull hung from it. In the scull the name sol was carved.


	10. Chapter 10

**PART 10 HOME**

(woo 10 partz! Thanks too all teh nice reviewers xD! And all of u flamers are dumb and in dis fanfic all of ur OCs r exiled cuz they were dumb flamers like u. PS sol is a vamp and goth kinda bc I wanted him to be smexy I know he isn't rlly vamp)

obsidians hart beat fast. She whispered "hi sol"

he gazed at her "hey." He said.

"i-I'm obsidianwing…" obsidianwing said. " I was exiled from thunderclan."

"I hate thunderclan!" sol said "I took over bloodclan so I could fight them…the old leader scourge visited me in the df and made me a vampire so I could live long and kill easily."

"Your so…smexy…" obsidian said, drooling. Sol snorted and pured, he rubbed against her.

"so r u" he said.

Obsidian blushed and licked sols cheek. They made out for a long time. She slept beside him. She felt at home when she was wit sol.


	11. Chapter 11

**PART 11 THE END!**

(Hai guys :3 i toke a break bc of all the mean flamerz! I looked up what a troll fic is and dis isnt a joke? I m trying my best lel...plz stop flaming. :( Im gunna try to write better thank u 4 da nice advice in da reviewz! Anyway dis is the final part! Who do u think obsidianwing wil be with? BTW U FLAMERS R DUMB IDIOTS HAV U HEARD OF A THING CALLED A LIFE?)

Obsidianwing new she luved sol. She got up and stretched beside him. He fliped his scene hair and kissed her.

"I loaf you" he meowed  
"I love you to" obsidianwing meowed.

Sol wrapped his tail around hers. "Lets run away from the dumb clans!" He memured.

"...alright" obsidianwing excited.

She would miss jayfeather and icewing and lionblaze and firestar but she had sol now. Sol had dark black fur and piercings and scene hair and had BOTDF tatooed on his shoulder…he was perfect.

"Lets go" obsidianwing drawled.

Sol ran and she followed.

"Im gunna change my name" sol said flipping his hair "to sun because spanish is stupid"

Obsidianpaw sneakered because she agreed spanish was dumb. Finally her and sun reached a river.

They heard paw steps behind them. It was thunderclan! They spun, they were gonna have to fight. Firestar attack obsidianwing and she was uffended. She fought back and raked his eye. She belated his tail and bended his paw. He was too strong. He thr owed her in the river with sol.

Sol fell to the bottom and was dead.

"No how could firestar do that he cant die now." Obsidianwing circled. She swam to the top. SHE WAS ANGRY.

She channeled all of her rage and her blue fur turned red, her eyes flamed. She riped open firestars throught. He died.

Obsidianwing ran away she couldnt believe what she has done. She ran to the top of cliff.

She put one paw under the edge and sudanly she was churning in the air.

(And thats da end. If this gets good reviews i wil right moar X3)


End file.
